Κλεώνυμος \Σπάρτη
Κλέωνυμος ο Τυχοδιώκτης Cleonymus thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής‎ 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Κλεώνυμος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Μεσσηνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μεσσηνίας ---- Σικυώνα ‎Ηγεμόνες Σικυωνίας ---- Αχαΐα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αχαΐας ---- Ηλεία ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηλείας ---- Πισάτιδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Πισάτιδας ---- Αρκαδία Ηγεμόνες Αρκαδίας ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας Έλληνες ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Φρυγία Ηγεμόνες Φρυγίας ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Σπάρτης - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Κλεώνυμος" ετυμολογικά συνδέεται με την λέξη "κλέος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αγιάδες. - Πατέρας: Κλεομένης Β' - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Αποτυχία στην διεκδίκηση της βασιλείας Ο Κλεομένης Β' είχε υιούς τον Ακρότατο και τον Κλεώνυμο, αλλά κανείς τους δεν βασίλευσε: αντί αυτών έγιναν βασιλείς οι έγγονοί του. Ο Ακρότατος Α' απέθανε πριν τον πατέρα του, έτσι μετά το θάνατο του Κλεομένους Β' έγινε βασιλέας ο υιός του, Αρεύς Α'. Cleonymus was a member of the Spartan royal family of the Agiads. He was the second son of Cleomenes II and a pretender to the Spartan throne. He did not succeed his father (died 309/308 BC), allegedly because he was violent and tyrannic. His nephew Areus I became new king instead. Hence, he nursed a grudge against his fellow Spartans.Plutarch, Pyrrhus 26 Εκστρατεία στην Νότια Ιταλία To help Taranto against the Lucani, Cleonymus went as mercenary leader to southern Italy with the backing of the Spartan administration (303 BC). There are two different accounts of his Italian expedition; one written by Diodorus Siculus and one by Livy. But the relations between the two sources are unclarified. The historian Thomas Lenschau supposes that they describe two different campaigns of Cleonymus: that one described by Diodorus Siculus would have taken place in 303 BC and that one described by Livy in 302 BC.Thomas Lenschau, RE XI 1, col. 732 According to Diodorus Siculus Cleonymus raised such a large army that the Lucani immediately concluded peace. Then the Spartan prince took the city of Metaponto and sailed to Corcyra which island he also quickly captured. Learning that Taranto and other cities had broken with him he sailed back and was at first successful, but then he was defeated at a night attack. Since a lot of his ships were destroyed by a storm at the same time he had to withdraw to Corcyra (303/302 BC).Diodorus Siculus, Bibliotheca historica 20.104-105 Εκστρατεία στην Βόρεια Ιταλία Probably in the next year (302 BC) Cleonymus returned to the Italian peninsula and – according to Livy – first conquered a city called Thuriae, which is not exactly localized. But Roman armies forced him to go back to his ships. He then sailed to the north across the Adriatic Sea and landed at the coast of the Veneti. From the mouth of the Meduacus (now Brenta River) he sailed upstream to the country of Patavium (now Padua) and raided the nearby villages. But the natives defeated him and he suffered great losses – allegedly four-fifths of his ships were destroyed. Cleonymus had to leave the territory of Patavium. It is unknown how his campaign ended.Livy, Ab urbe condita 10.2 Εκστρατεία στην Βοιωτία Cleonymus is next mentioned in 293 BC. By then he seems to have returned to Sparta and was now sent to Boeotia to help the inhabitants against Demetrius I Poliorcetes. But when this diadoch arrived with an army Cleonymus withdrew.Plutarch, Demetrius 39 Διεκδίκηση Σπαρτιατικού Θρόνου As an older man Cleonymus married the beautiful Chilonis as his second wife. Chilonis was the daughter of Leotychidas, who was a member of the other Spartan royal family of the Eurypontids. However, Chilonis loved Acrotatus II, the grand-nephew of Cleonymus. Deeply offended, Cleonymus left Sparta and, in 272 BC, persuaded Pyrrhus to back his claim to the Spartan throne. Pyrrhus besieged Sparta, confident that he could take the city with ease, however, the Spartans, with even the women taking part in the defense, succeeded in beating off Pyrrhus' attacks.Plutarch, Pyrrhus 26sqq.; Historians History of the World, Editor: Henry Smith Williams vol. 4 pp. 512-13 At this point Pyrrhus received an appeal for help from his supporters in Argos which was being attacked by Antigonus Gonatas and he called off the attack.Peter Green, Alexander to Actium p. 144 Cleonymus does not appear in the sources after this event any more so that his further lot is unknown. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης * Σπάρτη * Ευρυπωντίδες * Αγιάδες Βιβλιογραφία * Thomas Lenschau: Kleonymos 3). In: Realencyclopädie der Classischen Altertumswissenschaft (RE), vol. XI 1 (1921), col. 730-732. * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Cleonymus Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ.